Jake and Marty's story
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: the story of two brothers and how they became animatronics
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of two brothers and a event that happened to change their lives forever. (Basicly a backstory to some ocs I made.)

Jake he's Marty's younger brother who is a bit more mischevious. Marty he is a bit more mature but sometimes he iner kid does come out with help from Jake.

Jake was ridding his skate board home to show his brother an ad he found that can get them both employed. When he got home he ran inside screaming his brother's name. "Marty where are you? I've got to show you something!" In the kitchen,"What? Find an ad for a skateboarding compition?" (insert chuckle here)." he responded. "No but I wish it was that. I found us a job when I bought a news paper. It's a pizzareia there looking for two people to take the night gaurd position. It even says they'll pay both gaurds individual wages. Here take a look." Jake enthusiasticly said throwing the paper up the stairs to Marty. Marty fliped through the pages till he found the ad Jake circled. He read it very carefully and said "You know what, we'll call them about it after lunch. Now get up here I'm making your favorite a grilled ham and cheese sandwhich with mustard." "Sweet." Jake said running up the stairs with his arms raised up like a idiot.

(later after eating lunch...)

"Ok I'm going to call now. 1-800-329-2327." Marty mummbled as he dialed the number. Then they heard an explosion coming from their neighbor's garage. "Well it sounds like the thing Seth has been working on just exploded." Jake joked.

"Shush it's ringing."

Then a lady picked up "Hello welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza how may I take your order?" She asked. "Actualy me and my brother are calling about the night shift; we want to apply for it." "Let me get the manager." (you can clearly hear her yell for her boss) a man with a deeper voice awnsered "Hello I heard that you and your brother were wanting to apply for the night shift." he said "Yes that is correct we would." "Well I have a opening for interveiw for later today its around 7:00 I hope you can make it." he said "That would be perfect for us (Jake trying to tell Marty it isn't because he had a date planned out) (Lip talking) Well too bad we need the money and this is the only opening he has now whether you like it or not we're going." The manager hung up and so did Marty. Next there was a knock at their door. "I got it!" Jake yelled already at the door. He opened it to see Seth standing there covered in a bit of soot. "Hey Jake thanks for letting me borrow your tie for a funeral. I'm returning it now before I forget." Seth said giving Jake his tie. "Thanks I was just about to go over to get it. I got an interveiw to go to its at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Jake had to brag.

"Oh well tell Foxy I said hi from the ******* family. Oh ironicly my dad worked there before he found out that foxy like to arm wrestle and chica was adicted to videogames; who knew." Seth just keep rambling on and on and on and on for what felt like forever until Marty spoke up. "Ah Seth your arm is turning green and scally." "Crap well I got to go and get the antidote before the damage becomes permenate. Well nice talking to you bye." he said before he ran home.

"Finaly he's gone; he realy needs to know when to shut up." Marty said "Agreed. Hey look at the time its 6:30 we should get going its only a 15 min. drive to the pizzaeria from here." Jake sudgested. As he was about to run out the door.

"Hey wait for me you can't drive." Marty shouted as he started to chase Jake to the car. It was a red Cadillac. Jake jumped into the passenger's seat. Marty tried to slide across the hood but failed to land on his feet. He quickly got up from the ground and got into the car. He put the key into the ignition and the drove out of their driveway and drove away.

(25mins later...)

"You said it was only 15 min from our house." Marty was angry. "Well Excuse me I didn't exspect traffic to be bad on a Tuesday. Hey just be glad we got here with 5 minutes to spare. Now lets get inside we need to get this job." Jake said trying to keep the peace with his brother.

They went inside through the glowing door way and went up to the receptionists desk. She didn't even notice that they were standing there until Marty spoke up. "Ah, excuse me, me and my brother are here for our interveiw." he said getting the receptionist attention the next thing they knew the manager was out there asking them to follow him to his office. "Ahh, so you two are interested in the night shift. But before we get to that how about you two answer a few questions." The manager said then Jake's phone went off "I am so sorry I thought I turned it off." Jake was apologizing for the accident luckly the manager waas very nice and forgave him for it. "Well my first question is why do you want to work here?" he asked.

"Well me and my brother have been looking for work for quite a while and this was the only place hiring we could find. And plus Jake has alot of memories of this place when he was a kid." Marty explained. After their interview the were hired right there on the spot; they were both shocked. They were already given their uniforms they had to wear and were being shown where they would work. He even showed them how to use the doors and the lights. He told them even to close the doors only if nessissary because of the limited power. But the funny part was that he gave them a 6 pack of redbull. He told them that their shift starts at 12 and ends at 6. Then he went back to his office and wasn't seen till 11:45 when he was leaving. "Jake, Marty." "Yes sir" the both replied but Jake was giving him a millitary solute for no reason. "I'm locking up the restaruant now and so you know there is no way out of the restruant between now and 6 am. And can you stop soluting me I'm not a war hero." the manager said.

"Kay." Marty had said. Jake was still saluting. "And Jake can you stop saluting it's kinda awkward." as the manager left building.


	2. Chapter 2

(Part 2 Jake and Marty's tale)

When the clock hit 12 the phone in their office started to ring in the office. Then a voice could be heard "Hello? Hello, hello? Well, if you're hearing this chances are you've made a very poor career choice if you have heart problems, are prone to sezuires or both. Well I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before finishing up my last week, now, as a matter of fact. Well, I'm going to read that introductory greeting from the company now because if I don't I'm not getting my retirement bonus. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery that damage or death has occured, a missing person report will be filed with in 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Yeah there is this one bug in the animatronics systems that seem to only affect them in dark places, so if you're in a dark room, I hope you have a good place to hide or have some traps set up. Because if they find you after hours in a dark area, they will mistake you for an endoskeleton without it's costume on. And since that is agaist the rules, they will probably try to stuff you into a spare suite we have in the back which might most likely paralyze you or kill you. there full of wires and cross beams and electronic equipment. So you see why that woudl happen. In the bottom drawer on the desk there is a remote that will activate a few traps I set up, a like ball bearing will spill all over the west hall floor. Oh when that one is activated just watch the camera especially if you hear rapid foot steps, it's funny as hell. Well I've got to go my shift is over. Bye. Oh I almost forgot check Pirate's Cove now and again or bad things will happen if you don't. Now bye for real." Then the call ends there with a click.

"Ok I got the remote.(rapid foot steps.) Oh crap I heard the rapid foot steps." Jake quickly closes the door and Foxy runs head first into it with a big thud. Jake and Marty are now laughing at this cartoonish act. "I'll get ye you land luber." They heard in a deep pirate acent. Foxy then faked leaving the door. "Okay that was a little awkward." "Agreed." "Well we should open the door now. We need to conserver power like the boss said." Marty said "Wait check the cameras to see if the pirate is back to Pirate's Cove. I got a bad feeling that something is about to happen." "Good point. Now let's see where you are. Well I see that the purple rabbit is in there. You know the one on stage when we first entered. Well I see the fox leaning on the wall in the hall no wait he's going back to the cove."Marty said causing Jake to push the button opening the door then he pressed the light. Bam, Foxy was there "Surprise Ye land luber. I can't believe I faked ye out" Foxy had said in his deep pirate accent. Then he procceded to lean into the room and screams. Then grabs Jake not even noticing Marty.

Jake's Pov (After being dragged down the west hall towards back stage.)

"Hey where are you taking me? Let me go right this instant!" (Jake was struggling to get back his leg so he could make a break for the office.) Jake asked Foxy "No I won't let go of ye, ye seadog. And where I'm taking ye; that be a surprise and I'd rather not spoil it." Foxy replied proceeding to drag Jake into the parts a service room. Then he gets Bonnie screaming in his face. It doesn't kill him. It just makes him faint from fear. This makes them think he is dead and they stuff him into a white tiger suit they just recently got in the mail along with an orange tiger suit. Ironicly, they did something a bit different than how they would normally stuff a endoskeleton. Instead of craming him into the costume, they took apart the costume and rebuilt it around him. The costume even had five fingers on the hands. Once the entire costume was put on, there was a weird snap that occured.

Mysterious animatronic (But not Golden Freddy he's for later) Pov

"Come on, Come on. Turn on you idiot. If I cross the blue wire with the red wire I should be able to by pass the switch and password required to turn you on. I just wish those springlocks didn't break on him. Almost there, got it!" (Sound of the suite powering up.) "Uh what happened?" Jake asked "You had a terrible accident. I just barely revived you. So you're welcome on that. And before you start asking question your body is dead." "Wait, What. I don't feel dead." "Well you are but you aren't at the same time. It's really hard to explain, but I'll try to make it simple. That suit you're in is keeping your mind and spirit alive while your real body is bleeding out." (Jake in panic now) "Dude! You can't just drop a bomb like that on someone who just woke up!" "(With a raised voice) Well if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have woken up.(In a calmer voice) Look I'm sorry for getting angry at you but your brother is in danger and you need to be ready by tomorrow night." But wait who are you?" "Wow, I'm surpirised you don't reconize my voice. I'll give you a clue I'm that guy that winds up having alot of stuff explode." "Stuff that explodes? Oh I know who you are. You're..." Jake's mouth gets covered. "Look I'm about to shatter the 4th wall so I want to keep my identity a secret from the readers. Okay." "Fine. I'll keep that a secret." "Now I'm going to shout this one thing in the air. Hey Marionette! I know you can hear me. I brought back someone without your help so screw you." "Screw you too jerk." The marionette yelled back.

Marty Pov

"Why did they take him? Why couldn't it have been me instead?" He asked entering the bargining stage of greif. He the turned on the west hall light. Bonnie was there. "Ah Bonnie (Franticly pressing the close door button.) Why isn't this working? I'm too young to die!" Then the clock went off letting him know it was 6 am. "Thank god my shift is over. Hey wait. Where did Bonnie go? (Look at the stage cam for a quick secound and found Bonnie and Chica getting back to the starting positions.) Oh so that's where you went. Well I should get going." Marty then walked over to the door after gathering his and his brother's things. The manager was at the door. "Hey where's your brother?" He asked. "I don't know he dissappeared halfway through the night. He went to go use the bathroom and never came back. And I'm exhausted I just want to go get some sleep." Marty responded. "Yeah this job does tire you out especially on your first night and I hope your brother is alright. Well I got to do my routine patrol of the restarunt this morning. If I find him, I'll let you know first thing. Bye." "Bye."Marty had said before going to his car and driving home. When he arrived at home he just went to go lie on the couch for about an hour or two. Until there was a knock on the door. "Coming." Marty yelled sounding a bit depressed. When he opened the door Seth was there "Hey man I just came by to return your jumper cables. Thanks for letting me borrow... Wow, what happened to you?" Seth asked handing Marty his jumper cables.

"I lost someone important." Marty answered his question. "Well I know how to make you feel a bit better here have some of this chocolate bar I was going to eat, but you seem to need it more.(Seth gives Marty his chocolate bar.) Well I was planing on going to the gym later. I'm allowed to bring one guest. You can come if you want." (Marty was just finishing up eating the chocolate he was given.) "You know what I think I want to come. Might help take out some anger." Marty said feeling a bit better. "Well then you better get changed into something more breathable. By the way why are you still even in your work clothes?" Seth asked. "I guess I was so bummed out I never noticed." "Oh, well I'll be waiting in my car and not the one I do part testing on." (Seth left and Marty went inside to get changed. When he came out Seth was in a red pickup.)

(In the truck.)

"Seth thanks for doing all this even though you didn't even have to." " Don't mention it. I'm just that kind of guy. Well we're almost at the gym. There should be some water and some Gatoraid in the back. I suggest you grab some." Seth said.

(After a good long work out; on the drive home."

"I can't believe I never knew they had a sauna. Well any way did that help you out in any way?" Seth asked. "As a matter of fact it did. Thanks man." Marty replied. "Well you're welcome and it's just what I do." "I thought tinkering in your garage was what you did." Marty said. "Well that and what I just did.(Pulling up infront of their homes Seth's phone began to ring. And he answered. After a good 5 min conversation. "Well I got to go I was highered for a job installing some solar panels and roof top turbines for a restraunt I think is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or something. Well see ya." He said before driving off down the road. "Well it's almost time for my shift I should get ready." Marty thought to himself before chugging 2 Five Hour Energies that snapped him awake. Then ran to his car and drove to work. When he arrived he saw Seth finishing up installing the roof top turbines which were already spinning, creating power.

Seth's pov

I hooked up my voltage to see if I attatched the one way current on right. Nope I put it on backwards so I just turned it around and procceded to finish the job.

No one's Pov

Well Seth was now coming down from the roof on the ladder the comaony provided. Marty heard him say that the turbines are up and running so the building shouldn't lose power as fast and the place can save some money during the day using less electricity. Then Marty thought, "Wait I didn't know he was a electrision."

Marty saw the manager give him a check and Seth then proceded to get into his car and drive off. Marty went inside to his post just after that, but was surpised there was a letter in the chair. It was addressed to him. So he picked it up and began to read it "Dear Marty:

You may think I may be dead. Heck I'm not even sure if I am or should be. May the white tiger guide you. Jake

P.S. Seth was here I saw him looking for a screw driver not sure why."

Then the phone rang and the message played. ("Hello? Hello hello? Is thing on? (background noise) Oh it is. Anyways good job at making it to night 2. I won't talk as long cause the animatronics do become more active after the first day. Heck check Pirate's Cove more often and make sure Foxy is still there." (Toreador March plays) "Freddy get out out of here before I throw this chair at you. And that is not a threat that is a promise. That's what I did to Bonnie. Now he is tied up in the corner." Possibly Freddy "Okay okay man I'll go just can you untie Bonnie before you leave we all have to be at our possitions before 7." normal voice "Fine now get out before I change my mind." call ends.) "Okay that was just awkward." Marty said before looking in the party room where he saw a white tiger holding a sign. It said "Chica is in the kitchen and Foxy has not yet moved and Bonnie is at your door."

Marty then pushed the light button on the west hall door. Bonnie was there but making stupid faces at him. Marty closed the door, then shouted down the East hall saying, "Thank you mysterious white tiger." Then he looked at the party room the tiger was now holding a sign saying "You're welcome." Then he changed the sign in front of the camera this one said "Do not look in the west hall corner until I tell you it is clear." Then he was gone for about an hour. Later the white tiger was back in front of the camera with its signs. This one said "Miss me. I had to go wind up a music box for Freddy. It was getting low. Then I got in a fight with Chica and Foxy is about to run. And you can look in the west hall corner again. So shut your door and activate that trap."

"Wait how does he know about the trap. Well I got no clue but I should listen to him." Marty thought. Then he shut his door and activated the trap that released all the ball bearings. Then rapid foot steps could be heard and something crashing into the wall. He looked at the camera in the corner and saw Foxy upside down leaning on the wall and looked like he wasn't getting up any time soon. He flipped the camera to the party room to see that tiger holding up another sign that said "That was funny as heck." "Agreed strange tiger. Agreed." Marty said before the clock turned 6 and this strange white tiger vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

(part 3 Jake and Marty's tale)

Night 3

"Weird another letter. I wonder what it says this time" "Dear Marty:

I figured it out I'm alive but not in the way I thought. My body has changed; I can't explain it. May the white tiger guide you. P.S. There is someone I want you to meet tomorrow night. Jake." "I do wonder what happened to him."Wondered Marty. Then the phone began to ring then the message played. "Hey glad to see you another night. Most people don't make it this long they usually quit by now. Well I better let you know about Freddy and golden Freddy. I'll tell you about the golden one first he can get into your office even if your doors are closed. Freddy on the other hand can sneak into your office if you forget to close your door and you're not looking at him or at the door where he would come in. Well good night." (that entire night no one even showed up at the office. Except for Foxy and Bonnie now and then.) "Hmm... I wounder why the other animatronics didn't even leave the stage tonight."

Night 4 (yes I skipped the day portion)

Marty just got to his office and found another letter "Dear Marty:

I'm going to show you what happened to me on Saturday night but you may not like what happened. I'm going to warn you about the animatronics on Saturday they tend to act a bit crazy. Jake.

P.S. That person I wanted you to meet should show up tonight." Then the phone rang then the auto pickup acted. "Hey I just wanted to leave you a message for tonight. I might not be around tomorrow. The animatronics are being kinda relentless tonight. In the morning if you survive can you check those empty heads. I might get stuffed tonight. I'm going to warn you Freddy will likely come off the stage and try going for your office so be ready for him if you encounter him. (banging on the door. I suggest using your chair to defend your self from (Taridor march plays.) Oh no, fu..." (Loud inhuman scream occurs then call gets cut. "From what? From what? God dammit the phone's cut. Well I guess he was referring to the animatronics. And I hope that white tiger will be here to help." Marty said before checking the cams to his surprise the white tiger wasn't there where it usually was. Then Foxy started running causing Marty to close the door and you get the rest."God dam Foxy give me a chance to look at the cove first before you start running like there's no tomorrow." Marty yelled. But when he opened the door Bonnie was there just waiting. So he got the door slammed in his face as well Chica was already at the other door. So he closed the east hall and opened the west hall door, to his luck Bonnie wasn't there. But if it wasn't for his luck the power wouldn't have been at 50% when it was 1 am "God dammit I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed." Marty was in panic. Then the power went out. "Shit something must have tripped the circuit breaker in the basement. And someones coming. Got to hide. Got to hide." Marty now in even more of a panic. "Hey Marty, it's me Seth quick give me your hand."

"Seth how the hell did you get there?"

"Does that really matter now?" "Yes." "Just give me your e fen hand." "Fine." (Marty grabbed the hand that was hanging from the ceiling. Which proceeded to pull him up.) "You were lucky I was around when the power went out. Well you maybe wondering how am I here at this hour. Simple, I was the guy on the phone and I got stuffed. What you were seeing was a clone. Now can you stay put until I get the power back on." Marty watched Seth climb down to the ground before he put the vent cover back on. Freddy just showed up and was playing his song. think that it was a night guard. Until Seth shone a flash light on him. "Darn it. What happened to the night guard?" "I don't know he wasn't here when I showed up." Seth said trying to hide Marty. Then a voice started calling Marty's name deep in the maze of vents started to call for him so he followed it the closer he got to the source the more it sounded like Jake's voice. When he found the source of it it was a walkie-talkie and put it to his ear and said "Jake?" while pressing the button. "Marty your alive! I thought Freddy got you.(in the background Jake can I have my walkie-talkie back now. Sure Seth. Seth takes over the speaker now.) Well Marty I bet you got some question about what happened to Jake. But I'm sorry I really can't explain. And the power should be back on in... now. Did it work?" He asked. "Let me check (Marty crawled back to the office and the light were back on. "Yes." He replied then he jumped back down into his office unaware Freddy was hiding in the closet.

In the basement...

(Not less than 3 minutes later screaming could be heard)

"Get away from my brother!" Jake shouted as he was charging up the dark stairs with Seth on his heels. When they got to the office they saw all the animations minus golden Freddy. "Uh where's the yellow bear I was going to try to try to cram the spare endoskeleton I found in the basement I found next to the circuit breaker into him. I'm sick of seeing him limp." Seth tried to make a smart ass remark but failed miserably. "Let my brother go!" Jake demanded. Marty barely still conscious "Jake is that you?" Then he blacked out. "Chica, Bonnie stop them. Foxy help me stuff this one into that costume." Freddy ordered. The marionette pops out of the closest with golden Freddy. "Freddy why didn't you wind the music box?" The marionette asks "Ah , I see why now." "Now can you stop standing around? Help stop them!" Freddy ordered.

The marionette takes a lunge at Seth in order to try to possess him but passes clean through him. "What?! Why didn't my possession attempt work?" The marionette had asked with shock. "Sorry but this one is taken. Already being possessed. Now watch this trick I learned to get rid of puppets." (Seth then throws a cup filled with a mixture of salt and rubbing alcohol onto the marionette. Then breaths fire onto the marionette.) "Good bye puppet." Jake was being pinned down by Bonnie and Chica. "Uh, why do I always get the supernatural ones?" Seth said as golden Freddy landed a right hook to his face. "You shouldn't have done that." Seth said turning his head upside down then right side up once more and his eyes turning white. (He then threw rapid punches at the bear.) He then pushed the bear into the others. Knocking them off of Jake. "Jake get out of here save Marty." Seth ordered. "K" Jake followed that order. Jake proceeded by sprinting down the hall towards the back stage area they took his brother. Then there was a boom. "Well no time to think about that." Chica and Bonnie had lost all power Seth was lying on the floor with electrical bolts dancing on his body. Golden Freddy was reassembling himself. Seth's spirit was able to be seen before he jumped back into the animatronic he was in. Golden Freddy proceeded to grab Seth by the neck and pin him against a wall. "Cloaking devise activated."Seth had said before disappearing in golden Freddy's hand "I don't need to see you to know where you are." He then Threw a punch at where he believe Seth was. But when he try going for the head he hit the wall "Apparently I do." He said "Wow, how the heck did I slip out of that one?" Seth had asked just outside of Freddy's mits. "You think you can beat me?" Golden Freddy yelled as he grabbed Seth by the neck again and pinned him against another wall. "Beat you? Don't make me laugh I wasn't trying to defeat you all I was trying to stall you." Seth said. Golden Freddy was pissed as hell. Before Seth vanished which sent the bear into a frantic searching rage.

(3 mins ago)

Jake arrived at the back stage door. When he open it Foxy came flying out. Luckily Jake was standing to the side when opened it so Foxy hit the floor damaging his jaw even more than it already was. When he stepped into the room Freddy was about to put the head piece on Marty. Jake was about to stop him but Foxy came back and jump on him "Hurry put the mask on." Foxy yelled Freddy did just that. Then the suite went snap. "NO! You assholes I'll kill you." Jake shouted with a burst of strength he got to his feet even with foxy still hanging on. Then he threw Foxy over his shoulder at Freddy like it was nothing then he grabbed both of them and threw them out the door. He then rushed over to Marty and starts to cry. "He's dead. How could you kill him he was my only family." "You can join our family." " No! You monsters I don't want your family I want my family. Get away from me and Marty." He sobs out in anger and sadness. Freddy and Foxy slowly back away from the room. into the dining area where golden Freddy is still frantically searching for Seth. "Brother the deed has been done."Freddy says to golden Freddy. "Okay but have you seen the guy I was fighting?" he asked. "Look up you idiot I've been up here the whole time reading a book. Not twilight that book is horrible." Seth said. "Well he does have a point on that one. But how are you on the ceiling?" "A big ass magnet. I stuck my self to the most magnetic part of the ceiling. Well I better go check to see how Jake's doing." he jumped off the ceiling doing half a back flip landing on top of a table before running into the back room. Golden Freddy would have gone after him but Freddy stopped him.

(Behind the stage)

"Jake are you okay? I over heard about what happened from hiding on the ceiling." Seth said. "Jake didn't respond. "Jake answer me."

"The one you know as Jake is no more. Only marionette." Jake had said but his eyes were solid black not even animatronic pupils can be seen.

(just moments before Seth entered)

Jake was starting to hear voices "Let me in and I can help you get revenge on the ones who did this to you and your brother."a strange voice said. "I'm hearing things or I've completely lost it." Jake said. "Let me in, I know you want revenge. Let me in and I can help you achieve it." "Yes I want revenge but at the same time I don't." he responded. "Let me in and I can bring back your brother I'll even give a little demonstration." Then Marty spoke "Jake is that you?" Then Marty was gone again.

"Bring him back. Please, I beg you." Jake begged "I will if you just let me in. "I got a bad feeling about letting you. But it's my only option right now. So I'll let you in. Just bring back Marty he's the only family I have left." Jake agreed and this mysterious voiced keep his part of the bargain and brought back Marty's soul and put in into the suite but Marty wasn't working. Then a black cloud went into Jake's mouth and started possessing him.

(now back to where Seth came in)

"Aw crap I thought I got rid of you." "Well you didn't now I have taken control of your friend I will kill you." Jake/marionette had said while throwing a punch at me it landed right on my face sending me stumbling backwards through the door landing on my back. The other animatronics watched. Freddy and golden Freddy were making bets already to see who would win. While I on the other hand was springing back up to me feet. I then started to run towards him. Before I knew I had tackled him down and I was on top. I was yelling at Jake trying to make him fight the marionette. "Jake fight that puppet and don't be controlled." "Jake is gone." It said. "Jake I know your still in there remember your brother Marty! You've been lied to by that thing it didn't bring back your brother." And well that's when I noticed a slight change he started to slow down I keep yelling at him "It just wanted a body. It didn't even care if Marty died." Then it completely stopped and started to grab it's head. Then Foxy had to yell this "Oh come one somebody just hit someone already!" that cause A few punches to be thrown my way Luckily I dodge most of them. "Jake fight the puppet's control you have accomplished many different thing. Just please don't be a a tool." More punches were being sent my way. "You and Marty are some of my closest friends And I just want you back to normal." Then he picked up a steel chair and started to swing it at me. I managed to wrestle the chair away from him. "I know this might have seemed to be the only way but we'll figure thing out together I promise. Just please stop and remember who you are who you were. Remember the ones who care about you and the ones who helped you." Jake's eyes had started to go back to normal then he said. "Seth, thank you." then a white beam of light just suddenly erupted from Jake's mouth shooting towards the caused the marionette come out then be destroyed in the beam of light but seconds before it was destroyed I heard these word "I'll be back." yeah not sure why it had to make a random terminator reference. Well then Jake started kneeling and crying. I knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder and he said to me "Thank you ;you've always have been there for me and Marty. I'm sorry for what I've just done. You've always been like a second brother for me and Marty." he then pulled me into a hug. "It's ok, it's ok. Just calm down Jake; calm down. I know you didn't mean any harm you just wanted your brother back. I would have done the same thing if my sister had just died." Then the other animatronics said aw at the site except for foxy who was taking a selfie with one of the phones in lost and found. I think he might have even posted it to Facebook I wasn't too sure. "Jake can you let go of me your screwing up my wing." "Oh sorry." he quickly let go. Then the clock rang 6:00 am I watch Freddy and the other animatronics scramble to their places as fast as they could before the manager would show. I'm surprised that that emp blast wore off just in time for Bonnie and Chica to get to there places. Me and Jake just stayed behind the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

(The next night.)

Right now I'm in the basement of the place looking for something to help fix Marty. So far through all the junk down there I have found a music box, some christmas decorations, some Halloween stuff, a jaw bolt and nut that could possible fix Foxy's jaw I'm thinking of hanging onto that for later. Heck I even found a gold painted cutlass. I put the sword on for the heck of it. Then I finaly found a charger to get Marty going. I grabbed the charger but when I did. I must have bumped the shelf when I got the cord. Soon I had a steel shelf ontop of me. Then I had a severed human head in my face. I was freaking the fuck out. Who wouldn't. I managed to force the shelf off of me. I soon bolted up the stairs. Half way up A dead body had dropped through the ceiling on a rope. I was freaking out even more. You would to if that happened to you. Soon I ran out the door that lead to the basement. Bonnie had seen me panicing and blocking the door. with a shelf.

Then bolt out of that area until I was back stage. Where Jake was. "He could clearly see how terriffied I was. "Seth what happened?" "I was really shaken I wasn't able to speak.

Nobody's pov

Bonnie had come into the room then shut the door behind him. He then leaned against the door. He began to speak. "Looks like you encountered the basement phantom." "The basement what?" Jake asked. "The basement phantom. He was a gaurd that commited suicide by hanging him self in the basement. His body was never found. and he wasn't even stuffed." "Yeah right your probably just trying to scare us." "Oh yeah." Bonnie said touching a hidden button on the side of Seth's head. His eyes soon turned into a projector. Showing everything Seth had seen to them both. They were wide eyed. It ended when Seth got into the room he was now in. Seth seemed to have calmed down alot in that time. He was still shaking. But not as bad he gave Jake the cable. Jake had open the back of Marty's head then pluged the cable in then the other end into the wall. Marty soon began to power up. Jake was hugging Marty. marty had let out a small moan. "Marty your alive!" Jake excitely said. "Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be? ( he the look at his hands) Wait what happened to my hands, what happened to my feet? What happened to me?" Marty was starting to freak out until Freddy had stepped in the room and slapped him. "What the hell that for?" "To calm you down. Works on almost every new animatronic that functions after we stuff an endo in side."

Seth's Pov...

Soon after that I heard that 6 am alarm. I saw Freddy and Bonnie run back to their places who knew they could run. Well at least Jake and marty are alright now.

Well that was Jake and Marty's story. Well deal with the ghost in probably a mini adventure or something.


End file.
